Episode 4470/4471 (21st September 2006)
Plot Tom notices that Cain has disappeared and takes the opportunity to untie Sadie and himself. Sadie is unable to move her legs and begs Tom not to leave her. He stops a car which is coming towards them but instantly regrets it when Cain is in the driver's seat pointing a shotgun at him. Debbie and Chas are out to it on the couch whilst the Kings worry about Tom. Cain, having moved Tom and Sadie into the new car, takes the BMW emblem from his car. The old car explodes as Cain speeds away from the warehouse in the new stolen car. A police helicopter searches for Cain but has no luck. DI Poulton gets a call about a car ablaze in a disused warehouse. Sadie tells Cain to give himself up but Cain refuses. She tells him to leave them and flee, but Cain tells Sadie he hasn't finished with her yet. Debbie apologises for yesterday. The burnt car is identified as Cain's, but it's empty. Zak snaps at Matthew when Matthew calls Cain a thug. Cain makes a disguise out of a hat and some glasses. Edna tries to look after Matthew but he gets upset. Two officers watch a car speed off and realise it's Cain a few seconds later. Cain thinks his disguise has worked but is annoyed to see a police car coming after him. DS Jansen tells the Kings that they can pay the ransom but put tracking devices in the cases. Cain makes a quick u-turn and drives straight towards the police car, which swerves out the way. The officers struggle to turn the car around. The police helicopter spots Cain's car and he crashes through a gate, heading towards Miller's Quarry. Zak advises the police to not corner Cain at the quarry or he'll drive in. DI Poulton tells the officers to pull back and wait for armed backup. Armed officers arrive with dogs and hide in the woods. Cain notices the helicopter and realises he is cornered. He tries to get Sadie and Tom out but Tom refuses. Sadie teases Cain and he slams the boot down. Edna and Chas bicker. Cain looks at the quarry, and throws the BMW emblem in, saying "this is it". Poulton informs Carl that he has divers on standby as a precaution, and they are called into the kitchen. Cain's car speeds off the quarry edge, crashing through the fence and nose-diving into the water below. The Kings and Dingles are in shock. Cain and Chas argue over Tom, Sadie and Cain. Officers are informed that the car is empty. Cain has stolen a police car and a uniform before taking Sadie and Tom hostage in a shack. Tom and Sadie squabble. Sadie tells Tom to give Cain the money but Tom tells him to do his worst. Cain prepares to shoot Tom whilst Tom goads him about not having the bottle to be a real killer. Tom tells Cain to shoot Sadie to prove himself, but when Cain asks if he'll contact the Kings, Tom tells him that he won't shoot Sadie. Cain shoots Sadie in the stomach with one arm, and she falls to the ground. Tom is horrified and Cain orders him to ring Chas. Sadie lies unconscious and Tom believes she is dead. Cain orders him to get the money. Carl and Chas continue their argument in the office. Chas lashes out at Carl, hitting him with papers until he snaps, grabbing her shirt and almost punching her. He bursts into tears and Chas comforts him. Tom tells Carl to get Chas to deliver the money to Lundale. Cain drags Tom to the other side of the room and knocks him out with the butt of the gun. Chas and Carl stage an argument in which Carl throws Chas out, in order to hide the money. They take the money from the case. Chas is horrified to learn Cain has killed Sadie. Debbie goes with Chas to see Cain, lying to Matthew. Chas tells Debbie to wait whilst she delivers the money. Chas gives Cain half the money and confronts Cain over killing Sadie. He is horrified when Debbie turns up. Debbie makes clear that she's hurt that he chose Sadie over her and asks him not to go. Cain says he has to and says goodbye. Matthew is furious to learn Carl has given the money to Chas to give to Cain. Matthew is heartbroken to learn Cain killed Sadie. A woman tries to help Cain and delivers a package for him to Debbie containing money. Carl is pleased to see Tom is in the shack but there's no sign of Sadie. The officers learn the shooting and Sadie's "death" was staged. Cain gets into a car with Sadie. Debbie is told that Cain killed Sadie. Sadie phones Zak and they are pleased to learn Cain is not a killer. Sadie apologises for lying to Cain and tells him that it would have never worked out with Jasmine's baby. The Dingles (aside from Debbie) are thrilled that Cain has gotten away. Sadie has gotten the plane that she hijacked from Zoe last year. Cain tells Sadie that he's taking the money and leaving her behind. Carl and Chas learn the police want a word with them. Cain admits he wanted to kill Sadie. Cain admits he still feels guilt over Dawn's death and says that he would take his grief out on her and would end up killing her at some point. Cain gives Sadie the car and gets in the plane, flying off and leaving Sadie on the runway. Zak is downbeat after realising he'll never see Cain again. Debbie gets a voicemail from Cain informing him that he has the money and has ditched Sadie. The Dingles watch as Cain's plane flies past. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon Guest cast *DI Jim Poulton - Pete Dunwell *DS Philip Dransfield - Andrew Cryer *DI Catherine Perkins - Sarah-Jayne Steed *PC Skinner - Derek Lea *PC Green - Luke Aikman *DS Jansen - Craig Cheetham *Policewoman - Loreto Murray *Woman - Helen Russell Locations *Disused warehouse *Unknown street *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen, hallway, office and grounds *Unknown fields *Unknown woodland - Woodland and shack *Unknown roads *Miller's Quarry *Lundale motorway services - Car park and café exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Unknown Lancashire roads *Airfield in Lancashire Notes *Last appearance of Cain Dingle until 28th April 2009. *Final appearance of Patsy Kensit as Sadie King. *This was a one-hour episode. *This episode has two uses of incidental music. In Your World by Muse is used after the intro, when Cain blows up the car, and when Cain drives a car into the quarry, and'' Music to Watch Girls By'' by Bob Crewe (covered by Andy Williams) when Cain is chased by the police helicopter. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,570,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes